Property of
by TVaddictt
Summary: [Oneshot] House gives in to Wilson's begging and surprises him with a tree and gifts. Merry Christmas! [Slight HouseWilson]


_Continuity _

_Christmas time. A happy Christmas. _

Wilson groaned. The shrill beeping of the alarm clock filled his ears. He rolled over and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He buried his head in his pillow for a moment. The alarm went off again. This time, he reached over and turned it off. Sitting up on the bed, he rubbed his eyes and let the smell of bacon and waffles fill his nose. He stopped and sniffed again. Yes, his nose wasn't lying- there was the smell of breakfast in the air.

Still yawning, Wilson walked to the other side of his room. Well, it was House's guest room, but now it was his. He practically lived there now. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

House was wearing an old apron and was transferring bacon from a pan to a plate. Wilson could see waffles popping up from the toaster. With surprising speed, House reached over and grabbed the waffles and threw them on a nearby plate. He finished with the bacon and started to butter the waffles. The older man was humming to himself. To Wilson, it sounded almost like..._Jingle Bells_?

"Uh, House?" Wilson's voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes again. He was sure he was dreaming now.

The man looked up to see his friend standing in the doorway. He laughed. "Yes, Jimmy, we all know you look adorable all tousled up in the mornings, but stop standing in the doorway. Almost breakfast time."

Wilson nodded and yawned one more time. He did look kind of cute to House. He wore a pair of baggy, sky-blue pyjama bottoms and a white T-shirt. This was probably the most casual style that House had ever seen Wilson wear. Normally in the mornings, the younger man was showered, dressed and ready to go before House even woke up. Wilson's brown hair was sticking up in all directions. Lazily, the younger man stumbled to the table and sat down.

House slid a plate of waffles and slightly burnt bacon in front of him. Wilson glared at him. "What did you do this time?"

"Why, what ever do you mean?" House grinned. Wilson groaned and started to eat. Sure, it wasn't as good as his own food, but it was food. House grabbed a plate of his own and dug his fork hungrily into the waffles.

Wilson looked at House, then past him. He stopped eating. "House...what on earth did you do to that plant?" The plant in question was a simple house plant, decorated with what looked to be candy wrappers.

"Yer waned ah cwismess twee." House said, with his mouth full. After seeing Wilson's blank face, he swallowed and said, "You wanted a Christmas tree, right?"

_"House...you know, Christmas is coming up soon...maybe we could...decorate or something?"_

_"Decorate?"_

_"Yeah...like, a tree or something simple like that."_

_"Not in my house. A tree is too...happy and sweet. It'll destroy everything I stand for."_

_"But everyone gets a tree- hey, Foreman, didn't you say you got a tree last weekend?" _

_"Yeah..."_

_"See? He got a tree! It's not lame or anything."_

_"Yeah, but he also has a girlfriend living with him. Sorry to say, but you and me will never be a couple. Therefore, no bonding while decorating a tree."_

_"You don't have to have a girlfriend to get a Christmas tree! Chase, aren't you getting one?"_

_"I guess so, yeah."_

_"But his is probably gonna be used to house koalas or wombats or something." _

_"Hey! That's not tr-"_

_"Come on, it'll lighten up the place a bit!"_

_"No. Tree. Final!"_

_"...I bet even Cameron's getting a tree..."_

_"Stop moping, if you want one so bad, go get one for your army of bald kids, ok?"_

"Yeah, I did."

"So, to stop your whining, which you have been doing every day, I got you one."

"Thanks for the thought, but that's not a Christmas tree." Wilson tried to suppress a giggle.

"All the other trees sucked, and besides, this one doesn't shed." House shrugged, and finished his breakfast. "There's a present for you under there, too. Festive enough for you? Because I'm not doing that again next year."

"Present?" Wilson's eyes lit up childishly. He went over to the sad excuse for a Christmas tree and retrieved a small box. He sat down on the ground and stretched out his legs. In a way, House thought he looked just like a kid. He grinned. Of course, he would never admit that.

Wilson opened the box. He pulled out a beautiful black pen. Elegant writing on the side read _Dr. James Wilson._ He turned it over in his hand. "Wow. Thanks, House. I didn't think you could even buy something so...sophisticated."

"It killed me inside, so you better like it." House limped over to where Wilson was sitting. He reached out a hand, and Wilson took it. The younger man felt cold metal on his palm, and when House had pulled him up and carefully let go, he saw a metal chain. He lifted it up, and saw there was a tag, almost like an army dog tag. He flipped it over, where it was engraved with the words _Property of Greg House. _

House grinned. "I have one too." He pulled a similar tag out from around his neck, which read _Property of James Wilson. _"I thought it was pretty cool. Makes me look badass. I don't know what it will look like on you; I think your badass side is locked out or something." He laughed.

Wilson grinned. It was that smile reserved for special times, the smile that could melt any girls heart. Or in this case, could melt Greg House's heart.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy."

"Merry Christmas."

_A.N.- Awww, a cutesy House/Wilson story...which isn't that slashy O This is actually my first House, MD story, though I've read a lot of fics in this fandom. I really love this show. It's one of those shows you can just keep watching and watching. Sorry for any spelling errors in this story, I had to speed-edit due to the fact that my mom can come over any minute. I'm not supposed to be writing slash P_

_Dammit, now I want one of those tags. I shall get one. Some day. _

_Anyways, I guess this is my Christmas gift to all you House fans out there. I'll probably get into the fandom a bit more now that I've finally gotten off my butt and posted something. If you guys want me to write more, review. It helps to motivate me and, obviously, gives me good advice for my next fic. _

_Merry Christmas!!! _


End file.
